


【Evanstan】Paparazzi

by Bad_Communication



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「发向弟弟的SOS」的黑化部分，事件发生在Scott来到Chris公寓前几小时里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> RPS请勿当真

我睁开眼睛，感觉到眼睛干涩头脑钝痛。我摸摸额头，发现那里裹着纱布。我躺在一张硬邦邦的病床上，针管扎进我的静脉里。我看了看，是盐水葡萄糖。病房拥挤，温度有点低，大概是一家服务不佳的公立医院。

清醒的第一反应是四处搜寻我的相机，令我绝望的是它不在这里。旁边一个男人开口了：「你好，NYPD，如果你没问题的话跟我去做一下笔录吧。」

我意识到，麻烦大了。

我很快从警察局出来了，事情解决得很快。 警察认为我是纽约中城上千流浪汉中的普通一员，被街头恶劣的混混袭击了。他们给了我一张当地慈善机构的介绍纸片，我默认了。

我的相机不在警察手里。我立刻回到我失去意识前的地点，我希望能在附近街区的小混混的手里找回我的相机。我有很多钱，足够买回几百个同样牌子型号的相机，我要我相机里的东西，它对我很重要。

我跪在脏湿的地面上，对着我的相机残骸。它摔了个粉碎，我的大脑一片空白，干笑起来。我四年来的心血都白费了，巨大希望也落空了。

我叫约瑟夫·罗伊德，原来是个自由摄影师。在我的业内只有极少数的人知道我的真名，大部分同行只知道我的昵称：史努比狗狗。目前的多数时光，我还有另外一个身份—狗仔队。

这四年的时间里我一直在追逐那个叫做Chris Evans的男人。

明星在大众面前是光鲜亮丽的，他们包裹严实、有备而来，然而他们肮脏、丑陋的那一面却从未展现出来。厌倦了他们精心修饰过的笑容，大众会对他们拼命隐藏的那一面充满遐想，而我的任务就是把他们那些让人疯狂、兴奋的一面挖掘出来然后展现在大众饥渴的眼球面前。这让我感到刺激、充满成就感。我不缺钱，但是我的报酬很高。我从未失手，除了这一次。

我蓬头垢面的躲在这片街区，在Chris的公寓对面废弃仓库里过夜。我的背包里有压缩饼干和能量饮料，还有野营睡袋，因为我知道这将是一场硕果累累的拉锯战。

半个月前我发现好好先生Chris Evans此处闲置已久的房产灯亮了起来。这块房产虽处于市中心但并不是纽约城的黄金地段，老实说这里的治安有点乱。谁也不会想到一个明星有可能在一个治安混乱的地段金屋藏娇、私会情人，这简直是一个绝佳的私会妙处。

我会每天赶在垃圾车来之前迅速提走Chris的垃圾赶回仓库检查。我原本渴望在Chris Evans的垃圾袋里找到大麻菸的灰烬、精神依赖剂药品其他什么的。令我失望的是什么都没有，有快餐盒、厨房垃圾、废纸以及其他没价值的东西。

但是天神给了我更大的惊喜。

上周三Chris晚归，他带了一个人回来。那个人穿着连帽衫，戴着口罩和帽子，猫腰钻出车子，被Chris的身子遮得严严实实拱进了室内。我按下快门，我将发现当红男星的秘密情人，这让我像闻见鲜肉血腥味的饿狼全身战栗。令人心碎的绯闻，想象我会发现什么？一条撕坏的丁字【w】裤？或者用过装有米青液的避【w】孕套，女人的卫生棉条和废弃卸妆棉？我想我不仅会发现了一只撕坏的内裤，可能还有它们的主人。

我看着Chris公寓的灯亮起、熄灭、亮起再熄灭。我举着红外相机却不能拍到窗帘内部隔着的景象。我只能在脑内描摹舍内的香丰色景象，想象着未着寸缕的性感先生把他的汗水播撒在另一具躯体上，把他的神秘情人操的连连哭泣。

他们大概会在客厅里就饣几氵曷的扑在一起接吻，吞咽彼此的唾液，把来不及吞咽的液体滴在地板或者毛毯上。他们有可能在客厅的地板上做，也可能在厨房的料理台上，也有可能会在按摩浴缸里，或者就中规中矩在卧室柔软的床垫里。

那Chris喜欢直接撕开那小羊的衣服还是用舌头一颗一颗顶开他地下情人的纽扣呢？他们会用什么姿势？他喜欢在床上说下流话吗？还是说只会一尘不变的使用传教士位、膜拜似的舔他情人的脚趾？

我在Chris的垃圾袋里发现两只牙刷包装盒、牙膏盒，双份的快餐盒，如果再能找到点女性用品就好了。我多希望他们在窗台前接吻，压在窗帘上留下两个暧昧模糊的人影。我可以等，我会举着相机直到把那个人拖出水面为止。为此我愿意付出像罗恩·加莱拉被马龙·白兰度打掉五颗牙齿那样的代价，只要我不被玻璃碎片划伤感染破伤风、在把底片送给「乔治」前死掉就行。

我的头发黏成一缕一缕，口腔里发出难闻的气体，我的口气清新剂也已经用完了。五天了，Chris的公寓一点动静也没有，操，Chris的小婊子是不是要烂在公寓里了？

我喝了一口凉咖啡，Chris公寓的门打开了，我浑身振奋：Chris搂着一个和他身高的男人出来了！哦，你看，他们多亲密，Chris搂着他的腰给他拉开车门，而那个男人抓着他的肩膀。车子发动了，我猜他们是要出去吃晚饭了。我的车停在一条街外，我来不及追上他们，不过没关系，他们总是会回来的。

居然是个男人！难怪没有女性用品。这条消息爆出去会闹得满城风雨吧？肌肉男星Chris Evans是个gay，多劲爆。我一路小跑，去仓库开了罐啤酒庆祝。我很快就回来了，他们说不定今晚回来一发呢。等我拍完这次任务，我会好好回去洗个澡，把我乱糟糟的胡子刮了好好休息一阵、等待报纸上巨大的头条和Chris Evans蜂拥而至的采访。而我，我就是发现Chris Evans真正性向与神秘情人的伟大paparazzi！

大概两个半钟头后，Chris的车回来了。他们俩推推搡搡的吻着，这个小浪货揪着Chris的领子，而Chris把他抱起来让他站在自己的脚上。我飞速按动快门，想用红外摄像机拍下那神秘人的脸，遗憾的是只拍下来拍下他们的背影。

「操，转过来！小婊子，让我拍清楚你的脸！」我在心里骂着。

我兴奋的要命，再有三天Chris就要去L.A.了，我等得起，我从来没有这么兴奋过，我可以在这里等一晚上！

二楼卧室的灯亮了，我用牙齿咬了咬滤嘴，火星在黑暗的巷子里一闪一闪。12月的纽约之夜真特么的冷。我一手抓着相机，另一只手缩在口袋里。我看了看表，已经11:47了。我跺着脚等到快两点，卧室的灯也没有灭。Chris和他的男人特么的在讲一千零一夜吗？还是说他们从回去做到现在？真是神勇。

我正准备走的时候，房间的灯光闪了起来。

接下来这一幕简直令人血脉贲张，让我甚至忘记了按下快门。

窗帘变成了浅黄色的幕布，两具相连的黑色人影就像古老的手影剧那样出现在底幕上：

一个肌肉结实的影子正高举着两条修长笔直的小腿，向两腿之间引人遐想的深处捅去。那个躺在床上的男人挺起胸膛，浑圆的臀部与腰窝和床面夹了一条黄色的裂痕。人影被放大了数倍，我连那个小婊子胸部凸起的孚乚尖都看得清楚。Chris无疑就是那个把粗长马鞭玩意捅进下面那个人的影子了，我现在连他马鞭龟环上凸起的那一圈都能看得见。

「操，太劲爆了不是吗？」

好的东西永远值得等待。这段Chris剪影疯狂捅进另一个男人屁月殳的视频流到网上会怎么样？我倒吸了一口冷气，嘴里的烟掉在我的运动鞋上，火星闪了闪灭了。二楼的黑白A片仍旧继续着，Chris的腰耸动着，月夸间的玩意看起来像一只粗长的棍子正不知疲倦的干着，两个结实的球体砸在两瓣圆润的屁月殳上，我似乎听到了「啪啪」的响声。躺着的那个人在床上扭动着，双手在空中乱舞。Chris一把扯住那个细长的胳膊把人拉了起来，然后用手指把男人的下巴夹了起来，迅速吻了上去。

「操！给老子个人吧，谁都可以，我都看硬了。」我低声笑着，满意的举着相机。

忽然我背后传来几个脚步声，还有一声突兀口哨，一个不怀好意的声音开口：「老兄，东西借我玩玩。」

我的脑袋一痛，倒在地上。我听见什么东西破裂的声音，我的肚子被踢了一脚，几双大手在我身上摸索着，接着我失去了意识。

现在我回到这里，对着地上的碎片发呆。Chris停在门口的车也不见了，门口的垃圾箱也空着。我扯着头发，不能接受这个事实，我的辛苦毁于一旦了。

我在路上借了个手机，让「乔治」来接我。

「乔治，来接我，我要休息一阵。详细的回去再说。」

「约瑟夫，我现在没空。有个想拍照的新人，如果你不干了那你来指导他吧，我让他来接你。」

「再说。」我努力抑制自己压抑的情绪。

二十分钟后，一辆SUV停在路边，一个卷发的年轻人跳下车，左顾右盼朝我走来。

「你好，史努比前辈。乔治叔叔让我来接你。」

「走吧。」

我打量这个纤瘦漂亮的青年，他有些害羞的回避我的视线发动车子。我改变了主意。

「你想干我们这行？」我点了支烟。

「是的！」男孩的眼睛亮了起来，像两团蓝色的火焰。

「你叫什么？」我打了个哈欠，怕熏到他连忙捂住了嘴。

「奧伯里·米勒，前辈。」青年笑着告诉我，我懒洋洋的想着，我需要一个悠长假期或者一段感情，我有些累了。

「那你想从谁开始？不过先从回家洗个开始。」我伸了个懒腰，有点犯困。

青年羞涩一笑：「我还是个新手，就从Sebastian Stan开始吧…」

 

————————————————————

 

约瑟夫·罗伊德看见的一切是被Sebby扔到地上的台灯投到窗帘上的一切…


End file.
